Family doesn't end with blood
by twpsyn.78
Summary: Jack and Ianto wanted a quiet evening at home, an encounter with some people from Ianto's past gets in the way.


_Hi everyone, yes I'm still alive. This is a one shot in the same verse as Love is a force of nature._

_For the people that are waiting for a new chapter of Unknown heroes, I 'm almost finished with the next chapter._

_Thank you for youre patience._

_There are probaly spelling mistakes, I checked it a couple of times and so did my best friend, but for both of us english is not our first language, so sorry._

I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who.

**Family doesn't end with blood**.

Ianto and Jack had decided to walk home, it was a beautiful summer evening and they had been cooped up inside all day.

Ianto had put everyone on completing their paperwork, now that the rift was quiet for the time being.

There had been a lot of moaning, especially from Owen, but he had threatened to take their coffee away and that threat always worked.

When everyone was done, Jack had send them home and he and Ianto had done the daily chores and closed the HUB up for the night.

After the talk they had, things were going a lot better, they hung out together after work and even Rhys was fitting in great.

But tonight they wanted it to be just the two of them, a romantic evening at home.

They were walking across the Plass, when they heard someone yelling Ianto's name from behind them.

They turned around and Jack saw two people he didn't recognise and looked to Ianto to see if he recognised them.

He noticed that all the colour had left his husbands face and felt him grabbing his hand tighter.

"Mum, tad." Ianto whispered, but Jack heard it and looked at the man and woman in front of them. The man had a stern expression and the woman seemed to be in shock.

Ianto's father looked from Ianto to Jack and then to their joined hands.

"Harkness, get you're hands of my son, Ifan, don't you have any shame.

Do you know who that man is."He all but screamed.

Ianto snapped out of his daze and looked at his parents.

"How do you know my name ?" Jack asked surprised.

"That's what I want to know." Ianto said.

"I worked for Unit and we met, you flirted with me. You don't even remember do you ?" He said with a sneer.

"You worked for UNIT, why didn't I know that ? "Ianto asked

"I left when you're brother was born, it's not a good job, if you have a family."

Jack and Ianto looked at each other both thinking the same thing. They both wanted a family together, but knew it was nearly impossible with both of them working for Torchwood. Ianto squeezed Jack's hand and they smiled at each other, before they brought their attention back to Ianto's parents.

Ianto's father saw the look that passed between his son and the man he hated with every fibre of his being.

"Harkness what did I say, get you're filthy hands of my son, he will not become one of you're

boy-toys. I remember you and you're reputation all to well and you will not use my son in you're sick games." The last part was said with so much hatred that it shocked Ianto, he never heard his father talk like that, not even to him.

"Tad calm down, you don't know him as well as I do and I don't need you're protection. I can take care of myself.

I have been doing that for a long time now. Jack lets go, their opinion is not important." Ianto sighed.

They turned to walk away, but Ianto's father grabbed Ianto's arm and turned him back.

"Ifan, I'm trying to protect you, that man is dangerous, he gets people killed. He is a member of a rogue organisation.

Remember Canary Warf, they where responsible for that massacre."

And then Ianto snapped.

"How dare you, you know nothing. I was there, I was one of the 25 survivors. Lisa was not so lucky, remember her, the girl that wasn't good enough for me.

That was Torchwood 1 and has nothing to do with Jack." Ianto kept his voice down, but Jack never heard his husband's voice sound that angry. Not even against Gwen.

Jack felt him shaking and knew he was having flashbacks, so he took Ianto's head between his hands and started talking in a suiting voice.

" Yan, calm down sweet heart, it's all right, you're save, remember. "

Ianto looked into his husbands eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thanks cariad, to many bad memories."

"You worked for Torchwood, how could you. I thought I raised you better."

"He was a junior researcher, he didn't know what was going on, until it was to late. He lost all his friends and his girlfriend. I don't think he needs more guild, do you?" Jack said in a cold voice, while rapping his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Do you still work for them Ianto?" It was the first time his mother spoke.

"Torchwood 1 doesn't exist any more, mum."

"But you still work for them, don't you?" She softly asked.

"Yes, I work for Torchwood 3 now.

"With him." His father snarled.

"For him, actually, Jack runs Torchwood 3."

"You're sleeping with you're boss, could you sink any lower. I'm so ashamed of you."

Jack jumped in "How dare you, you know nothing about us."

Suddenly Jack was interrupted by someone yelling their names.

They turned around and saw the Doctor and Rose running towards them and he could see the TARDIS standing in front of the water tower.

Ianto looked between Jack, the Doctor, Rose and his parents, he really didn't want them meeting each other.

Jack first scooped up the Doctor in a bear hug and then Rose, when the Doctor got lose he hugged Ianto. He could feel how tense the young man was.

"Are you all right Yan, you don't look so good."

By this time Rose had come to stand next to the Doctor.

"He's right Yan, you do look terrible." Rose said while giving him a hug.

"I'm fine guys, really it's nothing."

"Yeah right, you can't fool us Ianto, where you're family, so fess up."

Ianto looked to Jack for support and his husband came to his rescue by chancing the subject.

" what are you guys doing here, is something wrong."

The doctor looked at Jack with a surprised look. " No, why do people always assume that. You invited us remember ?"

Jack and Ianto looked at each other and then they both looked at Rose.

"O god, how early or late are we this time." She said with a sigh.

" A week early. Not so bad for him." Ianto said with a big smile.

Rose turned to her husband and gave him a slap at the back of his head. " Donna is right, you really are a space dombo."

"Ouch honey that hurt and like he said it's only a week, we can visit and help out a bit."

Rose turned back to the guys. "Well, I hope you need help with this party, because apparently we got time.

Ifan ,sweetheart what party are they talking about."

Ianto turned back to his parents, he had forgotten they were still there.

"Our anniversary party, next week we are married two years."

"You married Harkness, are you crazy. You can't believe he's faithfull to you.

Jack and Ianto froze at so much rudeness, Rose had no such problems. She stept right up and slapped him across his face.

"How dare you, Jack would never do that to Yan. You are a very big..."

The Doctor put his hand over her mouth and with his other arm pulled her against his chest.

" Rose, sweetheart stop hitting people, even if they deserve it."

"Don't tell me how to talk to my son, who the hell are you anyway."

"I'm the Doctor and this is my wife Rose and you are."The Doctor said with steel in his voice.

"You're the Doctor ?" Ianto father said with surprise and shock in his voice.

"Yup that's me, good you heard of me and you are ?

"The Doctor ? "

"Again yup, still don't know your name and you're getting really rude and I'm rude, so I know what I'm talking about."

"Doc, these are my parents, Daffyd and Briallen Jones." Ianto said quietly, he really didn't want his parents in his new life, he was finally happy and didn't want them to mess it up.

Jack's phone suddenly rang and he turned away from the group to answer it. "Hey, my favourite sister in-law what's going on? "

Ianto couldn't hear the answer and turned back to his parents. "Look you don't know me, we haven't talked in years, so don't make assumptions about my life. I have seen things you couldn't dream of, I've travelled the universe with the Doctor and still do sometimes."

His father interrupted. "So you're telling us you're a companion and so is Harkness ?"

"Harkness-jones and yes we are." Ianto looked behind him at the Doctor and Rose who gave him both an encouraging smile and turned back to his parents.

"We haven't been a family for a long time, but I've got a real family now, people that love me unconditionally and who I love in return.

Jack, Doc, Rose and a whole lot of other people and I can say for real that I don't need or want you in my life."

"Ifan please, you know we care about you, we only want what is good for you." His mother pleaded.

"I use to think that, but not any more, I know what love is now and it doesn't hurt. The love you gave always came with pain and feeling not good enough. My family doesn't make me feel that.

Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "That was Kathy, there are some problems down town and they could use some help."

"Great, lets go, I'm finished here. Bye mum, tad have a good life." and with that Ianto walked away and didn't look back. Jack and Rose followed, but the Doctor stayed behind.

"You just blew it with the most forgiving men I know and trust me I know from experience. If you ever want to get to know your son and son in-law, you need to grovel. Trust me they are worth it."

With these final words, the Doctor turned and ran after his family, leaving two people behind with a lot of thinking and self reflection to do.


End file.
